Marshmallows in Love
by Izzii
Summary: Jonas Brothers move nextdoor to Lilly.She is a bit of a rebel.Her and Nick get along.Blah blah.My first story.LillyxNick
1. Meeting him

Lilly's POV

---------------

I woke up today with my mom shaking me.

"Lillian, wake up, dear" my mom told me.

"Don't call me that. Why'd you wake me up?" I replied grumpily.

"We've got some new neighbours" my mom said enthusiastically.

"And…I care because?" I stated whilst rolling over.

"They're the Jonas Brothers" mom said quietly.

I screamed, jumped out of bed and started happy dancing.

"So now you care?" mom said and walked out the room.

I just stood for a second and thought…

'Maybe she's just kidding; maybe she said that just to wake me up'

I got changed into my clothes; black skinnys, blue Fall Out Boy t-shirt, Butterfly print No Skool Vans and a gold-studded black belt.

I was a typical 'emo' or 'mosher'. But I liked to be referred to as a 'Lilly'.

I went downstairs and grabbed some sweet-smelling toast from a plate in the kitchen.

"Mmm…Cinnamon!" I muttered with a mouthful of it in my mouth, "So mom, I'm going to go and see if your claims are really true. If the amazingly cute Jonas Brothers _really_ do live nextdoor.Laters"

And I was out the door. I walked across the grass and onto the doorstep on the house next-door, rang the doorbell and waited nervously.

A really cute guy with awesomely curly hair answered the door.

"Hey, I'm Nick, I just moved here" he answered. His accent was _beyond _hot. He extended his hand for me to shake.

I just giggled like a maniac. "I-I'm Lilly" I stuttered then shook his hand. It was soft and warm. "Cool name" he said to me then smiled and gestured me to come in. When I walked in he put his hand on my back and led me to the living room.

"Lilly, Joe.Joe, Lilly" he said introducing us to each other. "Hey, nice, nice to meet you Lilly" he then smiled slowly at me. "You too" I replied.

Then we walked over to Kevin and Frankie who were playing golf on the Wii. "Hey guys, this is Lilly, I think she lives next door" he told them.

"Yeah, I do" I confirmed Nick's thoughts. He flashed his teeth at me in a smile. "Hey Lilly" Kevin and Frankie said to me seeming uninterested.

"Geez, a pretty girl shows up at our house to say hi and that's all you do?" Nick asked seeming slightly disappointed at them.

Frankie then walked over to me wrapped is arms round my waist then sniffed and said "I'm glad you lived nextdoor.You smell nice."

I laughed and knelt down so I was at his level. "Aw, thanks Frankie. I think you smell nice too". He giggled and went back to playing on the Wii.

Kevin walked up to me and took my hand and kissed it. "Eep!" was all I could manage. He looked a bit confused but then he stated in a posh English accent "Pleasure to make your acquaintance" then laughed and joked "Holler, Lil-lay, what's crack-a-lacking? Fo shizzle, yo!"

We all laughed.

"So, do want to go to my room?" Nick inquired.

"Sure" I answered.

[Sorry it's short,it's my first ever piece of writing


	2. Milkshakes

[Btw,in my story Nick is like a skater kid.He's not like he is in real-life.This is all fiction.

Lilly's POV

------------

We walked up to his room. It was a black & white theme.

"So…You like our music?"

"Well…I'm more of a rock/alternative girl"

"Me too. I mean the rock/alternative bit. I'm not a girl. I'm a boy. This is awkward, maybe you should talk."

I laughed at him. He's pretty funny.

"Okay…I like your hair"

"Thanks. It's pretty darned curly, ain't it?

"Yeah, but that's what makes it so Nick-ish"

"Haha. Yeah…"

We just kept talking about random things like our favourite bands, our birthdays, embarrassing moments and other stuff.

"So, you got a boyfriend?" he questioned me.

"No…You got a girlfriend?"

"Nope…"

"I like your hoodie" he told me.

"Thanks" I said gratefully as I looked at my Paramore hoodie which has 'Riot!' printed all over it.

"Air hockey?" Nick asked me.

"Why not?".We walked over to his air hockey table.

"Loser makes the milkshakes later" he betted me.

"You're on, Curly!"

We played 9 rounds and I won.

"Boy, Lilly, you must have been to air hockey camp 6 summers in a row!"

"Well, actually, I've been 7" I joked.

We walked into the kitchen and Joe was sitting eating popcorn from a bucket.

"Wow" Nick and I said in unison.

"Hey, guys" Joe mumbled with a load of popcorn in his gob.

Nick got the ice cream and milk while I washed the strawberries.

"So, dudes, what school are you going to go to?"

"Seaview High" Joe muttered.

"I go there!"

"I'll be a freshman!" Nick shouted.

"Me too! Well I am a freshman." I yelled excitedly.

"Cool" Joe stated.

I gave the strawberries to Nick and he started to make the milkshakes. The blender whirred. I chuckled at the noise. Nick just smiled at me.

We sat down to have our milkshakes.

I took a big sip and heard Nick sniggering.

"Nice moustache!" he giggled like a little girl.

"Look at yours!"

We just laughed at each others moustaches.

Then the doorbell rang and Kevin answered it.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Kevy"


	3. Surfing

Nick's POV

-----------------

"Don't worry, it's just Ashley." I told Lilly.

"Ok"

"Hey, boys" Ashley greeted us.

"OhmiJonas! You're Ashley Tisdale!" Lilly screamed.

"Yep.In the flesh." Ashley stated.

"Lilly, calm down." I whispered in her ear.

Lilly's POV

---------------

"Lilly, calm down." Nick whispered softly in my ear.

"Nick, who's your girlfriend?" Ashley said pointing to me.

"Her name is Lilly and she's not my girlfriend"

"Oh. You look cute together that's all"

"Thanks" I said.

I noticed Nick's arm was round my chair.

"Well,Lilly.I'm Kevin's girlfriend.It was nice meeting you!"

I smiled at her as her and Kevin walked upstairs.

_**Later that night**_

"So,are you hanging out tomorrow?" Nick asked me.

"Sure"

"Cool"

"Goodnight" we both said at the same time.

_**Next Morning**_

Nick's POV

-----------------

"Hello,Ma'am.Is this the Truscott household?" I asked politely (I wanted to make an impression).

"Why,yes it is.Are you looking for Lilly by any chance?" the lady, who looked exactly like Lilly but about 20 years older, answered.

"Yes,please"

"Oh, come in. She's in her room. Watch out though, she may still be asleep. I'll get the bandages out if she is." She joked

I laughed. Humour runs in the family.

I went upstairs and saw a door with a sign on saying 'Lilly's Room. Please knock' on it. I knocked and waited. I just went in, it wasn't locked.

Lilly was still sleeping. Her lips were ruby red and her blonde hair was everywhere. Her hand flapped about and she said "No, Nick…I'm ticklish there!".

Then her hand was sweeping her neck as if to get rid of a hand or something…

I leaned in and breathed there. She screamed and jumped.

"Ah! Nick! What are you doing?!"

"Waking you up" I smirked.

She just stared at me and laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Write songs or poems"

"I love writing songs and poems!"

"Awesome!Then we could go surfing!" she suggested.

"Cool"

"I just got to go and shower then get changed" Lilly told me.

"Okiies" I said.

_**10 Mins later**_

Lilly walked out of her bathroom in only a white towel wrapped around her.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi.Mind passing me that Panic! Tee?"

"No probs" I passed her the white P!TD t-shirt.

"Underwear,please" she said.

"Huh?" I said a little nervous.

"My underwear…Pass me it,please"

"Oh right.Sorry."I got her some underwear with spongebob on the back.

"Go Spongebob!" Lilly shouted like a kid.

"Swimwear"

I chucked her bikini to her.

She got all her clothes and scurried to the bathroom then came out all dressed.

We exited her house and headed for beach. Then I took my Linkin Park shirt off.I slapped on some lotion and grabbed my board,waiting for Lilly.

She took off her shirt and her bikini top was underneath. Black, of course.She slid off shorts and had her black bikini bottoms on.She got a couple of looks and a few whistles.She did look great.She applied her sunscreen and yanked her board out of the sand."Let's go!" I said.

Lilly's POV

---------------

We ran into the ocean,I was holding Nick's hand pulling him along.After a few waves,once Nick had been washed up he stood in the water (it was up to my waist).I looked at his muscles,abs,pecs,biceps.

"Nick, why do you have such amazing muscles?"

Wow did I just say that outloud? Oh well.

"I don't know.To impress the chicks" he did some stupid poses.

I laughed with him.He put his arms round my hips and I put mine round his neck.I played with his hair.

"Your hair is so curly"

"You like?"

"Yeah"

"So,want to go back to my place and write stuff?"

"Ja!"

We got back to Nick's and went to the music room.It was so chilaxed in there.

Joe was sat there.

"How was the date?"

"It wasn't a date!" me and Nick said a little to quickly.

"Oh,riiiight" Joe smiled and as he walked out winked and nudged Nick.

Joe was so weird like that…

So we sat down and got some pens and paper out.

[Sorry, it's a long one!


End file.
